User talk:Piccolohan19
I thought you said you didn't want to join this Wiki... -- .Super Gogeta 1234 .Talk • '''. 18:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, seriously. What do you care, I thought you hated me. And I made the pic myself. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ...Anyway, why don't you want to join this Wiki? 10x Kaio Ken isn't even active on the other one. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatever...and why do you keep putting "Random User"? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay? And what makes this Wiki... "not your type"? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #The broken links are supposed to be replaced with those pages. #I do what I want to do...so, it's MY decision who deserves something. Like right now, you need to be blocked because all you're doing is making fun of my Wiki, so...yeah. Okay, honestly, I'm done talking to you. You are NOT helping. You are only making this WORSE. So, the conversation is over. Good-bye. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 19:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) umm u r soooo wrong, now u can defend him if u want. and i didn't jump to conclusions. i thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that it was him. vegito would never do a thing like that and he even reduced his block time thanks to me. Look i am sorry that he isnt a well known all around good person on this wiki. but he says that he thinks he can get away with trolling. i am indeed having second thoughts about this. i will be honest. if i still had my admin status, i would unblock him. defend him all u want, but u have to talk to vegito, not me. srry. besides he was loged out. it would not have gone in his history. .GogetaRules' .'Talk • •'''Blog. 22:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) look piccolo. i blocked him because his account was traced when i clicked on the pc. it was out f his account and his computer. idk if somebody hacked into it, but he should've known better to give his pass to someone else. and next time, u got problems with something i did, talk to me and dont rattle of to others. Ultimate Vegito 13 19:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) perhaps u never were worthy of an admin status u idiot but itz possible to trace ip addresses. i dont block people for 3 monthz (=D) for no valid reason. Why are you still here? I also see that you like MW3, "Nikolai". -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) brother i'm not 100% sure, im 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% sure that it was that idiot who thought he can get away with trolling. Ultimate Vegito 13 21:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC)